


Christmas songs

by Gabicchi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Singer Armin, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabicchi/pseuds/Gabicchi
Summary: In which everyone is happy, Armin is a cutie and all is fine.





	Christmas songs

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought Armin and Aurora (the singer) are alike? So why not have Armin sing one of her songs??  
> It's 3AM rn and this is not edited. Please comment if you find a mistake.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!

No one really remembered how it had gotten to this point. At first, Armin would spend his Christmas with Eren and Mikasa. By the time they met Levi, Erwin and Hanji, they began to spend it at Erwin's house, since it was bigger and almost always empty.

Next thing they knew, the whole crew would spend Christmas together. Jean and Marco would bring their cookies, Sasha her potatoes, Connie always brought cheap wine - that they all would drink at the end of the night- and everyone was comfortable with it.

It became a tradition to sing Happy Birthday to Levi before eating, even though the man despised it with all his heart. Then, everyone would eat and just sit by the fireplace telling stories or just chatting while drinking wine.

And it was always a tradition that they all waited for Armin to get drunk enough to sing. The boy was too shy to sing sober in front of his friends, even though he had an angelical voice. So, they'd all give him something to drink to give him some courage.

When it was almost 3AM, Armin suddenly started humming to himself. Eren and Mikasa, the closest ones to the boy, alerted the others what was going to happen by waving their arms -well, Eren did. Mikasa threw a potato chip to Sasha, which caught her attention right away. Sasha elbowed Connie on the ribs, which made him glare at her until he heard the humming, turning his attention to the blond boy. Jean and Marco had their eyes closed, but kept their ears ready for the show.

Levi was standing by the door and stayed that way, his focus on Armin. Hanji was squealing almost too loudly, which made Erwin put a hand on her mouth so it wouldn't disturb Armin.

_I fall asleep in my own tears_   
_I cry for the world, for everyone_   
_And I build a boat to float in_   
_I'm floating away_

Armin kept his eyes on the ceiling, not really registering the eyes watching him intensely.

_I can't recall last time I opened my eyes to see the world as beautiful_   
_And I built a cage to hide in_   
_I'm hiding, I'm trying to battle the night_

What started almost as a whisper was now a clear and loud voice, filling the room with harmony, drawing everyone closer to the source of the sound.

_Let love conquer your mind_   
_Warrior, warrior_   
_Just reach out for the light_   
_Warrior, warrior_   
_I'm a warrior_   
_Warrior, warrior_   
_I'm a warrior_   
_Warrior, warrior of love_

He suddenly stopped singing, turning his head around the room, not really focusing on any of the faces he saw. He then found who he was looking for and gave a bright smile to directed to Levi.

"Happy Birthday", was all he said before falling asleep soundly on Eren's lap, a ghost of a smile on his lips.


End file.
